The efficiency of a solar panel is measured by the ratio of the amount of sunlight it receives to the amount of electricity it generates. After a solar panel is installed, dust and other debris typically begins to accumulate on the solar panel surfaces. Dust accumulated on a solar panel reduces the number of photons reaching the photovoltaic elements and thereby reduces the power the solar panel can generate during a unit of time. In other words, dust can significantly reduce the efficiency of the solar panel. Therefore, many systems include a solar panel cleaning system to improve the efficiency of solar panels.
Solar panel cleaners in the prior art can be categorized as manual and automated types. Manual cleaners generally include manually operated sweeping brushes, power washers, and powered brushes. Automated cleaners generally include buffer-style and rotating bristle-style devices. Prior rotating bristle-style cleaners generally use a system for translating the brush while the rotational axis of the brush is maintained in an orientation that is perpendicular to the direction of travel. In other words, the top and bottom of the brush sweep across the panel at an even rate without one moving out ahead of the other. Complicated and mechanically inefficient systems are typically required to maintain the rotating brush in a perpendicular orientation as it traverses the solar panels. Changes in temperature and other variables can affect the functioning of such dusters.
Typically, most solar panel cleaning systems also use liquid cleaning solutions or water for cleaning the solar panels. The moistened dust and debris may become sticky and adhere to the surfaces of the solar panel, which can complicate the cleaning process. This is especially true in hot arid regions where solar panels are often found. A further problem with using water in arid regions is in maintaining or supplying water at the site of the solar array.